A Friend Forever Lost
by BlackCaleb
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas go to meet their friend which they haven't seen in 40 years
1. Default Chapter

A FRIEND FOREVER LOST  
  
Warning : major kleenex recommandation Rating : G Type : romance/tradegy Author: aragorn-lover4 Author's note : i own nothing except for nymway **********************************************  
  
Chap.1 : finding their friend  
  
Aragorn and Legolas have been riding for three days from Rivendell to visit an old friend they haven't seen in 40 years. Their friend is a gelfling , the last of her kind. A gelfling is a simple person with small pointed horns and with angel wings. Their friend is a female gelfling named Nymway.  
  
It took about another half hour for them to reach their destination. Once they arrived they both dismounted from their horses and tied the reins to the near by tree so the horses won't runaway.  
  
'Are you sure this is the right place?' Aragorn asked Legolas  
  
'Absolutely, Gandalf gave me the directions.he wouldn't have given me wrong directions.'Legolas replied  
  
They both walked into the cave were they could find their friend. When they walked in the cave, the walls were glittering really bright, mainly because diamonds were in the walls. The ceiling was covered in very large cocoons.  
  
'What do you think did this?'Aragorn asked.  
  
'That would be other gelflings throughout the centuries.'Nymway answered  
  
They both noticed that she was walking slower then usual. The reason was because she was walking with a cane. That wasn't the only thing that was different; her hair was white and she look like life itself was drained from her body, she looked and felt very weak.  
  
'It's wonderful to see you both, it's been far too long' She greeted and she came to hug her friends in a group hug.  
  
'Yes, it has been to long.' Aragorn said  
  
'About forty years.' Legolas said  
  
'That long? It feels like it's been an eternity.Legolas you haven't changed one bit.' Nymway confessed  
  
'You look so.' Aragorn started  
  
'Old.' Legolas finished 


	2. The truth

A Friend Forever Lost  
  
Part.2: the truth  
  
"It seems like time has caught up with my age. I'm only 6971 and my time in this world is coming to an end, and it's coming quickly." Nymway confessed  
  
"You can't be dying now, not when Middle-Earth is finally at peace." Aragorn told Nymway  
  
"As awful as it may seem; it is the truth and to think I'm only 4040 years older then Legolas." She replied  
  
Legolas was looking at her sadly and it looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Aragorn, could you leave Legolas and I alone for a few moments?" she asked  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and at Nymway and understood why. He simply nodded and left them together.  
  
"Why didn't you tell sooner?" Legolas asked  
  
"And have worked up and stress about me? I wanted you to live your life and not to worry about me." She replied  
  
"Nymway, you could have told me sooner. I love you and I don't want you to leave me." He said  
  
"Legolas, as someone once told me: co mino no istchi mo vinte ka ocha dufa hira istchi mino eshta vindu lisha veni cento mishto vany." Nymway replied  
  
"What does it mean?" Legolas asked  
  
"It means: I 


	3. last moment

A friend forever lost  
  
Chap.3: Last moment  
  
"Legolas, as someone once told me: co mino na istchi mo vinte ka ocha dufa hira istchi mino eshta vindu lisha veni cento mishto vany." Nymway replied  
  
"What does it mean?" Legolas asked  
  
"It means: I will always love you and no matter what, our love will live on forever until the end of time. Even if I leave I will be with you, right here." she replied as she took his hand and placed it over his heart.  
  
"That's not good enough." he answered  
  
"Legolas, nothing is ever good enough." she said  
  
"I don't want you to die." He pleaded  
  
"He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Legolas.please just hold me.please?" she asked  
  
He nodded and held her in his arms. They gazed into each other's eyes. They leaned into each other's faces and shared what would be their last, finale kiss. Their lips were warm and sweet like honey. They were so into their kiss that they didn't realize that they found their way to the ground,  
  
"Legolas, it's almost time." Nymway answered  
  
"No, it can't be, there's not enough time.not enough time."  
  
"Legolas, I love you, and I'm sorry for the things I told you for forty years ago.*"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
As they were both crying Legolas held Nymway. Her right hand gripped his left shoulder. He felt her body become lax, as he was still holding her in his arms, she let his shoulder go and her arm slipped back down. Legolas looked at her and started to cry again.  
  
"Nymway, Nymway. no please come back. I need you, please don't leave me." He begged  
  
* Something Nymway say's in my other fic: A Friend Forever Found (it's still under construction) 


	4. Amazing Moment

A Friend Forever Lost  
  
Chap.4: Amazing Moment  
  
Legolas closed her eyes with his fingers and when they were closed, he laid his head on her stomach. Aragorn came in and when he saw Legolas crying, he came over and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Think of it this way: she's gone to a better place and she isn't in any pain." Aragorn said  
  
Legolas looked up at Aragorn. He got up to his feet and stared at his friend, he took a few steps forward and he got closer to Aragorn, he leaned his head against Aragorn's shoulder and cried even more than before.  
  
"Its not fair.I want her back." Legolas said  
  
"I know.I know." Aragorn said  
  
Aragorn was sad but he wasn't going to cry, his friend needed him. So he just stood there while Legolas was crying and getting his tunic wet, but he didn't care. Legolas was in so much pain.  
  
"We should go"  
  
"You're right its just so hard, the last thing she told me was that she loved me and that she was sorry for what she said told me forty years ago."  
  
As they both started to walk away, they both turned to see their friend one last time. But the most incredible thing happened; all the cocoons started to glow a bright purple colour, including Nymway's. All the bright lights floated out from the cocoons.  
  
They were amazed to see such a sight. They both saw what seemed to be Nymway's spirit floating towards them.  
  
"Please Legolas, do not mourn over my death. I am finally at peace. For 6921 years I have been totally alone. Now I'm with my own kind." She said  
  
She floated towards Legolas, and when she arrived she kissed him on the lips. While she kissed him, all he felt was pure and warm energy, it felt he was floating on clouds. She stopped and looked at him, and she smiled she took her hand and stroked his cheek. Her hand felt harm against his skin. 


	5. Incredible Gifts

A Friend Forever Lost  
  
Chap.5: Incredible gifts  
  
"Please take care of Primerose. She will be an elf, so teach her the way of your people. Teach her how to defend herself and that she can do good." She said as she put the baby wrapped in a blanket into Legolas' arms.  
  
She went to Aragorn and smiled at him.  
  
"Aragorn, I also have something to give you. I believe every Lord should have one. King of Gondor, I give you. a falcon." She said as she put in his arms a baby falcon wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"PrimeRose, this is your father Legolas. He will raise you and protect you with his life. I will always watch over you and you'll know when I'm watching you. I must leave now. so farewell not goodbye, because what is good in goodbye?" she said.  
  
She floated back to the rest of the gelflings and they all faded away. Legolas and Aragorn left with their arms full and leaving behind them a simple fairy tale.  
  
I would like to thank Lady Starlight 2 for the reviews.THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!  
  
You will be happy that I have two other fics under construction:  
  
a friend forever found(prequel of a friend forever lost)  
  
2. a wicked mind&soul 


End file.
